New Begaining And Old Ending
by Coming-Of-Chaos
Summary: Cyborg not sure if the new Teen titan are ready to be own their own but Nightwing think they can, who is right who is wrong only time will tell!


It was Christmas in jump city, it was as if the entire city was engulfed in snow. The schools had now become more of a play ground for the kids to have snow ball fights with. Christmas was coming up and Robin, odd as it was decided to throw a party for all the hero's in his group. Static shock, Misfit and the New Blue Beetle and the new Terra had been invited as well, because they were the same age and he was hoping they might want to join _(He finally got the okay from Oracle to ask Misfit!)_, that and well he kinda like Misfit not that he'd tell anyone. Naturally Superboy, Kid Flash, and Wonder Girl where all for it so For the next hour or so, the Titans ran (or flew) around the Tower, placing wreathes and lights everywhere and putting up a very large evergreen tree as the Christmas tree.

SuperGirl even took Miss Martian shopping for something more weather adjacent. At first the Martian had refused, explaining quietly to her that she was a shape-shifter, so she could appear in any outfit she desired. SuperGirl dismissed this saying that not what humans do, and countering that while she could assume the appearance of a garment, it was only an approximation of the real thing. Her rationale was that clothing wasn't always just utilitarian, but luxury and it was more about how they made you project yourself to the world. Before he knew it, the Martian was gone with her, trying on clothes right along side her.

Robin sighed again. He sat propped up against a wall in his room, his mind trying to perceive anything that Misfit might like, or, at the very least, not make her hate him (_why he thought she hate him, he didn't no)_. It was almost Christmas. It was three_ day_ before Christmas. Why had he waited so late? He had been trying to find the perfect gift for Misfit since late October but found absolutely nothing. As Robin kept thinking on what to get Misfit when he heard Wonder Girl call all titan to the Command room.

"Secret Santa's! You want us to do Secret Santa's!" Kid Flash asked Wonder Girl. She had just finished explaining her idea to do Secret Santas; where everyone pick a card with a person name , and buy a gift for that person and put a hint on the package of who they were. Robin however saw that there was ten cards, not six and they had numbers on them but was four marked with a red X, he knew why that was.

Superboy saw it as well but didn't so he ask. "Why are there ten card when there six of us and what up with the red X's?" everyone Elsa wanted to know as well.

"Did you guys forget that Static, Misfit, Blue Beetle and Terra are coming too?" that surprise most of them. "I think it a great way of making them feel more welcome if we let them in too the game as well and maybe even help them warm up to the idea of joining the team. "Everyone nodded at that as Robin ask.

"So I take it you had the computer make these at random, and call them on the con-link so they can pick first?."

"Yup, yup." she smiled, with that everyone pick a number and when Robin pick his he saw he did get Misfit he was happy and nervous by that.

**CHRISTMAS EVA**

Robin who was talking to Blue Beetle was happy while he didn't look it on the out side, but he was in fact really happy the party was going great, everyone was having fun and most of all he had the best present for Misfit and if all goes well he could ask her out tomorrow, as he want on with his chit a dark hair girl had her eye on the decorations heading to the food table.

"I never understood this holiday," the girl said, looking around at the festive decorations, it had been one year sense she came above ground and was still thoroughly confused at some of the upper would Holidays._ (Well, I understood the significance of the celebration, of the gifts... but I have never really experienced it the way others do. I have never received a Christmas present before.)_ the girl shook her head and as she walked over to the food to get some punch, a dark skin boy with dreadlocks was there drinking some and thought she look down, As he finished the last of his juice, he said "So you don't like parties I take it?"

"That Not it, I'm just new to Holidays." was the girl reply.

"Well take your time, there know rush to know everything."

"Thank, I'm Terra by the way and you?" she ask with a smile as she offering her hand to him

"Name Static nice to meet you." he said as take his hand and he smile back "so you thinking about joining?" he ask.

"I don't know, the membership of the previous two bearers of the Terra identity did not in well and I wanted to distance myself from that tragedy." she said looking down at her punch.

"Hey I can get that but with our job death is always there, that why I think it best to be in a team, I know I'm joining and I heard Misfit and Blue Beetle are joining too."

"Is that so but still." Terra thought about it but was still unsure.

"Hey know one going to force you just give it some thought." he said taking a drink of more of the punch.

"Thank and I will." she said as SuperGirl flow down by her and Static to get a drink too. Robin and Blue Beetle who had been talking saw the two and came over to chit.

"Static, Terra how yo- oh!" Robin stop half way, Blue Beetle had stop as he saw what made Robin stop.

"Oh man I don't know if that Lucky or what!" Blue Beetle said with hand on his head.

"Huh..?" was all Static and Terra could say while SuperGirl just look up at them.

Superboy Kid Flash and Wonder Girl came over to them. "Guys what's going-" Wonder Girl trailed off when she saw what Robin and Blue Beetle was talking about . Misfit came over and burst out laughing she saw it.

"Oh man" Superboy said.

"I know, first day and the newbie already get Lucky!" Kid Flash add with a laugh.

"Will someone please tell us what you guys are talking about?" SuperGirl asked now a bit irritated, Static was too while Terra had a blank look on her face, she to wanting too know what was going on.

Wonder Girl, Robin, and Blue Beetle all pointed upward and Static popped a vein at that and Supergirl just froze. It didn't take a genius to know that there was only one thing on Christmas that made people do what their friends were doing now. The two looked up and their suspicions were, unfortunately, confirmed. Mistletoe.

While Terra would admit, she didn't know terribly much about Christmas but she _had _heard about this particular item, her friend Powergirl made sure of it and couldn't help but look on in glee at getting to see how it was done while Supergirl turned bright red and Static glared at the small plant His right eye was now twitching.

Misfit was still laughing and Kid Flash was still going on about Static and SuperGirl being caught under the mistletoe "Way to go SuperGirl!" Terra cried between giggles giving her friend the thumbs up as Miss Martian flew down and saw what her old friend got in too.

"Come on SuperGirl, Static, you guys have to kiss," Miss Martian said in a joys voice happy for what she hope was to be new friends.

Static and SuperGirl looked at each other and he, wanting to get out the situation as quickly as possible, bent his head down and kissed SuperGirl on the mouth. They immediately separated after three seconds and SuperGirl face was a dark red as she went over to Terra and Miss Martian as Static went to Robin and Blue Beetle. SuperGirl who had not been kiss in a while touched her lips which were tingling lightly from Static kissing her. (_Holy crap that was what kissing him was like!)_ She thought.

Static who was heading over to Robin and Blue Beetle was confuse, He hadn't planned on anything like that happening. He didn't know why, but he had felt a small electric shock when his mouth had connected with SuperGirl's (_and it didn't have anything to do with my powers!). _Static quickly brushed that thought aside as and wanted to have a **word** with Robin.

"Hey man don't look at me, I did not put that up!" Robin said as he saw the way Static was looking at he. Before he can go further, he was stop by Superboy.

"Yeah cool it, you just got kiss by a hot chick, it's not all that bad." as Superboy said this Wonder Girl came up by him still giggles. Static wanted to throw a electric bolt at him so bad but stop and blink in surprise, then he Smirk.

"Well if you say so, but hey why don't you give try." Static said as he pointed up, Superboy and Wonder Girl froze and look up to see there own mistletoe.

"Oh." was all Wonder Girl said while Superboy's face went red.

"Damn man first Static and SuperGirl, now Superboy and Wonder Girl this is just to good!" Kid Flash said laughing harder, however when Miss Martian started tapping him on the shoulder and he saw her looking up he knew what was coming next, looking up he saw it to. "Yep mistletoe, man who put those up anyway..?"

"I think it was you." Miss Martian reply as she turn to face the yellow and red boy.

"Oh yeah." said boy panicked and began babbling while taking rapid steps backwards thinking she was mad. His words were cut off as Miss Martian heroically pressed her green lips to his, silencing him straight away. She broke away a second later with a blushed on both their faces and turn to Superboy and Wonder Girl who because they were already dating had a very passionate kiss and broke away a second later but saw that everyone was looking at them.

"WHAT..?" they said at the same time.

"WELL!" everyone turn back to the Martian of the group who still had a blush on her face "Everyone as fun as that was, if you all look behind." Miss Martian said. "You'll see we all put our presents on a big table by the Christmas tree and they well be there for us to tomorrow at Christmas day. Now what say we get some games going!" before anyone could reply a loud alarm off "Or we can go fight bad guy, who want to fight bad guy hmmm?" Miss Martian said with a nervous smile as they all got ready.

"It's the hive five, with a Museum robbery." Robins voice was as curt as ever but before he could go on Wonder Girl cut in.

"Hey Robin why don't you and everyone else sit this one out and let me take Static, Misfit, Blue Beetle and Terra out," Everyone bink in surprise at what she ask and before for they can ask why, she want on "I think it will be good for them to see to what Criminals they will be facing it they join." Wonder Girl stated. Robin thought about it for a minute, it seem like a good idea and they would have com-links so if anything bad happen they could call for help, _(but really what could happen that was to much for them)_ with that thought in mind he gave them the okay.

"Alright go ahead, but call back if you guy run into some problems" Robin said but Wonder Girl just gave him an 'are you kidding me' look, but decided to let it pass.

"Yeah sure, whatever." she reply before turnning to the new guys" alright guys time to see what you got, follow me to the T-wing and we'll get there in no time" Wonder Girl said, as they all headed to the top of the tower Miss Martian and SuperGirl look on for some reason they were abit worry.

"You sure this is okay..?" ask the young Kryptonian as she walk to Robin. "I mean don't you think at least one more of us should go with them?" Robin just shake his head that her.

"Nah they can take care of them selfs beside if any real problems came up they could just call back and let us know" he finish, SuperGirl knew he had a point but for some reason was still worry, just then a call came on her com-link. She pull it out and was surprise to see it her Cousin.

"Yo Kal-El what up.." She said as the other watch her talk into the com-link before her face took on a look of annoyance "Oh come on, now... But you said... I know, I know she dangerous but that why your there... Your what..? Then can't Steel do it..?" SuperGirl said with a hopeful look while the other who knew she wasn't happy wanted to know what was going on "oh electricity forgot about that... Yeah I get it, I'll go, I just hope this end quick" she said as she close the com-link with a sigh before turnning to her friends with a sad smile on her face.

"Sorry guy but I'm gonna have to dip out for a bit." SuperGirl said with a sign as Miss Martian cam over to her "Do you really go?" the martian ask and was give a sad smile again from her friend Kryptonian as she nodded "livewire broke out jail and big blue is helping batman with some thing, so he need me to go get her." she said as she move to the open window to fly out but was surprise when she heard Wonder Girl.

"Look like I'm not the only one who just bad news..." she said as Robin walk up to the screem.

"What going on..?" ha ask.

"Two things really.." she reply "First, word from the police is Shimmer, Mammoth, and Jinx got some new friends Nano and Rumble.." Robin begain pulling up files on them right way. "AND lastly their working with livewire! so I think it best if SuperGirl came with us." said girl couldn't help but grin at her go luck, now she can take out the .

"Right I on my way!" she said going she made way to the elevator.

"Good luck out there!" Kid Flash call to SuperGirl who wave a thank to him before he added. "And remember your on duty, so no making out with Static!" that cause her to stop, her face turnning bright red as her turn to glare him. but then she gave him a deadly Smirk that made Kid Flash sweat a little.

"Hey Megan, don't you need to work on your **heat vision**?" the Martian just blink at her and nodded "Good because a I got just the target for you to work on!" she said and before anyone knew what was happening the girl of steel was using her frost-breath on Kid Flash, freezing his whole body but the head.

"Good luck Megan, and remember if your heat vision too hot you might in up burning him alive!" she yell back before she was gone making eveyone sweat drop at the as they back a way, while Megan just laugh nervous not sure what to do while Kid Flash had one thing going throw his mind the moment _(she is so dead when I get out of here!). _


End file.
